


With You

by mautrino



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Romance, slight college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautrino/pseuds/mautrino
Summary: Natsu is just trying to find a way to make Lucy happy, but all they really need is each other.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This one goes out to my awesome friend nalu-natic! I hope you have a great birthday, Ash! And hope you enjoy some Nalu fluff! Also a special character appearance for ya!  
> Thank you all for reading!

“ _Come on, Dragneel. Get a grip already, it’s just Lucy_.”

Natsu thought to himself with a heavy sigh as he smoothed out his shirt for the thousandth time that hour, fidgeting hands continuing to mess with his hair, scarf, anything really to try and settle his frazzled nerves.

While on one hand, it was true it was just his best friend, Lucy; on the other, it was the thought of going on a date with said woman that was the cause of his rapid heartbeat and clammy palms. Natsu had just asked her on a proper date the day before and he wanted things to go perfectly for her.

Their friendship grew quickly after getting partnered up together in that way too early morning chemistry class their first year of college. Soft sleep slurred words exchanged between each other fueled by coffee and Natsu’s silly jokes to stay awake. That bond only growing stronger over the years and all eventually leading to the new couple finally confessing their harboring feelings over the past week.

Shaded underneath their favorite tree on campus, sun filtering through the green and golden leaves above that were framing Lucy’s face just right, those three simple words tumbled from his lips without warning. Her wide eyes told him it was too late to take it back, not that he ever wanted to. That love he held for her for so long he couldn’t hold back any longer. He was shocked when she returned the sentiment and sealed the declaration with a soft kiss.

The transition over the line of friendship into something more over the past couple days felt so natural and right, making him wonder how they hadn’t been like this so much sooner. But they had each other now and he wouldn’t give that up for anything. How could he not fall for her? From her deep amber eyes, to the way her bright laugh and smile made his heart flutter, to her unmatched intelligence and wit, Lucy Heartfilia had found her way into his heart and become his everything over the years. Now, he couldn’t imagine a life without being by her side. As long as she will have him.

A soft warm smile stretching a bit, but Natsu’s wandering thoughts distracted him from noticing his nosey brother, who just happened to be in town for the week and crashing on his couch, walking past his room.

Ignia stopped and leaned against the doorframe, a lazy smirk tugging his lips when he saw Natsu’s frantic pacing.

“Heard you finally asked out the hot blonde you’ve been crushin’ on forever, huh?”

Natsu froze in his step, head snapping towards the door before his green eyes narrowed at the interruption.

“Shut up,” Natsu mumbled, turning away to search around his room for his nicer boots.

“Need any tips?” Ignia asked, smirk widening as he crossed his arms over his chest. Intricate tattooed sleeves on his arms stretching at the action.

“From you? Yeah right, that would work out _so_ well.”

“You’re so salty in the morning,” he drawled.

Natsu scoffed, “Like you’re one to talk.”

Ignia snorted in amusement before raising his hand in leaving, “Sprinkle sprinkle, bitch!” calling out as he continued down the hallway.

Natsu shook his head with a long sigh and a small smile. The guy was often a thorn in his side, but he was part of the little family he had left and was grateful to have the moments he could get with them. Even if they were often at his expense.

Grabbing the boots he was looking for, he finally deemed himself as ready as he could be and set out for his favorite girl’s apartment.

Natsu ran a hand through his pink locks, still fiddling with the collar and buttons of his shirt as he made his way along the familiar route to Lucy’s apartment. Hoping she would like the extra effort he tried to put into his appearance. A black button-up shirt and dark jeans cutting his form nicely, tied together with some brown boots and his scarf bringing him some comfort.

He came upon a local farmers market, where a flower stand caught his eye. A wide variety of colorful flowers, most he couldn’t remember despite Lucy telling him every so often along their walks through the park or around town.

“Good Afternoon, have your eye on something for a special someone?” an older woman greeted warmly as she spritzed the spread of flowers in front of her.

Natsu chuckled softly, “I guess you can say that.” A bouquet of sunflowers caught his attention, a warm smile spreading on his lips as his fingers brushed the soft yellow petals. They instantly reminded him of Lucy. Bright and vibrant, yet still had that warmth that draws you in.

“I’ll take these.”

“Ah, a great choice! Lucky someone is in for a beautiful surprise.”

“Nah, I’m the lucky one.” He paid and thanked the vendor with a wide grin before continuing on his way.

* * *

 Natsu finally made it to her door, almost barging in like he usually did, but he paused. Still wanting things to be just right. He raised a fist to her door, shifting on his feet, pausing a few seconds to take a deep breath before he knocked.

His keen ears heard some shuffling and footsteps approaching closer. The door opened and the sight already took his breath away. A simple light green dress was hugging every one of her supple curves in all the right ways. Golden locks flowing down her back and shoulders, the sun streaming through the window behind her making her glow. The light and softness in her amber eyes and bright smile she reflected back at him spread warmth through his heart. He barely heard her calling his name, too lost in the trance of her beauty.

“H-hey Luce!” he rushed out, feeling heat start to creep up the back of his neck as he held out the bouquet, “these are for you.”

 _Hold it together, Dragneel. You’ve already gotten this far_.

Lucy paused, amber eyes blinking wide in surprise for a few moments before a bright grin stretched across her full lips. Tugging on his arm to bring him inside. Closing the door behind them before she took the flowers from him.

“Thank you, Natsu. They’re beautiful!” she thanked him with a soft kiss to his cheek. Warmth spread further along his neck again, hoping she didn’t feel the heat from the flush spreading across his cheeks along with it. The thought that they could be open with these kinds of actions now still flustered him, but he often found himself craving them more and more each time.

Natsu watched her walk around to her small kitchen for a few moments as she set the flowers in a vase, clearing his throat before he could get caught in another daze.

“Not as beautiful as you.” He said, dropping his tone a bit with a wink, a toothy smile emerging at the bright giggle she gave.

She turned back towards him, a teasing glint in her amber eyes, “Who knew you could be so cheesy.”

He bent forward slightly in a bow, looking back up at her through the fringe of his hair, “Only the best for you, _princess_.” Smile widening to a crooked fanged grin at the soft pink that dusted her cheeks that told him she was just as flustered, despite how she rolled her eyes with another giggle.

Natsu chuckled and straightened up again before offering her his arm, “Ready to go, Luce?”

Her expression softened, “With you, always.” Looping her arm through his and tugging herself close to him as they set out.

* * *

 They were finally getting seated at the restaurant. Natsu tried to give her a warm smile as he looked through the menu, some nerves still lingering. This restaurant was slightly fancier and reserved than what he was used to. With the dim lighting, plush booth they were in, a candle flickering softly between them. His fingers starting to mess with his scarf and collar again. Maybe he was too underdressed for this place. He wanted things to be perfect for her, but should he have just picked one of their usual spots, or something simpler? But then-

“-atsu?”

Lucy’s voice broke him out of his thoughts suddenly, green eyes snapping up at her then noticing the waiter awaiting his reply.

“O-oh sorry,” he mumbled and ordered the first steak dish he saw.

“Of course,” the waiter replied with a nod before walking off.

Natsu breathed a long sigh before he caught Lucy’s concerned gaze.

“Natsu? Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Of course!” he said a little too quickly.

“Natsu…”

He took another deep breath. He thought he was holding up pretty well, but he should have known, Lucy could always see right through him. Natsu ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his heated neck.

“I just-,” his emerald gaze dropping down to the table, “just wanted things to go perfectly for you today. ‘Cause you deserve the best, Luce.” His other hand starting to fidget with the cloth napkin on the table before continuing. “And especially now that I have you, I didn’t want to mess things up,” his eyes shot back up at her, widening slightly, “I mean, n-not that I have you, you’re an awesome person on your own, I-”

“Natsu-”

“I’m usually just an idiot who always screws things up, and I wanted today to be perfect for you and I-”

“Natsu,” Lucy called out again, stilling when she squeezed her hand over his, successfully interrupting his rambling words.

“Natsu, look at me please…” she urged softly with another squeeze around his hand. Hesitant green eyes slowly meeting hers again from having fallen back on the table.

“First of all, you’re not an idiot. Second, is that why you’ve been acting so off? With the flowers, too fancy of a restaurant,” Natsu gave a slight shrug and small sheepish smile.

Lucy shook her head softly, a fond smile spreading on her lips. “You don’t need to worry about going to all these lengths just to fit a certain image for me,” her thumb brushed his knuckles gently, making him relax further under her touch, “it’s you I fell in love with after all, and it’s already perfect just being here with you.” she finished quietly, a deeper flush spreading across her cheeks.

Natsu’s expression softened, turning his hand over to lace their fingers together and giving her own hand a squeeze. Maybe he was overthinking things, after all, Lucy was never one to want all the extravagant and over the top things in life, especially with how he heard how extreme her father was in that regard growing up.

“I love you too, Luce. I guess I just let my nerves get the best of me.”

“I was nervous this morning too actually,” Lucy said softly with another squeeze to his hand,” I mean this is all new for us both but then I realized you’re still my best friend and what we have is already pretty great.”

The rest of the tension melted from his shoulders. “You'll always be my best friend, Luce. But you’re right, I just can’t help if you drive me crazy,” Natsu’s usual toothy grin emerging.

“In a good way, I hope,” Lucy said, narrowing her eyes teasingly.

“In every best way.” He raised their palms to place a kiss to the back of her hand.

Their food came soon after and they happily ate to their heart's content.

* * *

 The last remnants of the sunset were fading in the sky as they were making their way along the path back to her apartment in comfortable silence. Simply taking the time to enjoy the cooling evening breeze, watching as people flitted through the different small shops along the way. Lucy took the initiative to grab Natsu’s hand, lacing their fingers together, sending him a soft smile. Warmth spreading through his heart at the touch, enjoying the feel of her soft hand in his rough palm, sending her his own crooked grin back and pulling her closer. The embrace leaving his skin tingling and that warm fuzzy feeling flowing through him.

They found themselves at the small park they loved along the way, the pair frequenting it often when they needed a break from being stuck in her small apartment studying or just get some sun. They sat on a bench close by, not quite ready to call it a night yet. He noticed her slight shiver, the light sweater she had brought with her probably not doing much to keep the slight chill away.

“Here, Luce.” He didn’t hesitate to unravel his soft scarf and wrap it around her neck gently. Giving her a warm smile at the soft blush on her cheeks before placing his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. Rubbing her arm to give her some extra warmth, a contented sigh escaping her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“So what would be your perfect date, if that place was too elegant for your taste, _princess_?” he said, a teasing glint in his voice.

“Oh shut up, it _was_ perfect!” Elbowing his side slightly, head coming up to gaze back at him. “Really, thank you, Natsu. I appreciate all the effort you put into the whole day, but just getting to spend time with you like this is always enough for me.”

His green eyes softened, “You’re all I need too,” he whispered, arm squeezing around her as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead, breathing in her soothing scent before resting his head on hers.

“Although, I wouldn’t say no to being spoiled like that on special occasions.” He chuckled at that, hearing the smile in her tone as her arm came around to hug his waist.

“You got it, Luce. Flowers and everything.” His fanged grin spreading wide.

A few content moments passed. The evening’s stars starting to emerge up above. Natsu felt Lucy raise her head back towards him, her deep amber gaze piercing his as her hand coming up to rest over his heart.

“I love you, Natsu,” she breathed, a look of such adoration reflecting back at him. That familiar warmth spreading through him.

His expression softened, how did he get so lucky to have this amazing woman love him back. His fingers came up to brush away some stray golden locks behind her ear before settling his warm palm on her cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin. He tilted his head slightly, resting his forehead against hers as she leaned into his touch.

“Love you too, Luce,” he rasped between their lips, “so much, and I’ll never get tired of getting to say that.”

“Me either,” she whispered before he finally closed the distance and captured her plush lips with his, feeling her sigh into the lingering kiss. Tilting her head as her hands wrapped around his neck, deepening it further.

He could spend weeks trying to plan the most perfect day in the world, but in the end, it was moments like this he craved. Being right by her side where he wanted to be and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
